Maverick Chamberlain
Maverick James Chamberlain is a main character of the Chamberlain Trilogy series. He is a witch and the son of Kristopher Chamberlain and the twin brother of Thomas Chamberlain and the older brother of Elizabeth Chamberlain as well as the father of Rose Chamberlain. Maverick is a member of the Chamberlain Family. Early History Maverick Chamberlain was born in the Kingdom of Norway to Kristopher Chamberlain and the twin brother Thomas Chamberlain. Because Thomas was the eldest, he had inherited great magical strength and because of this, Maverick was presumably taught the craft at a young age. Throughout the Chamberlain Production Series |-|Season One= In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, In Time For More Killing, In Were Back For More Butt Kicking, In You Are Dear To My Heart, In Daddy? Where Are You?, In Chamberlain Blood, In Possessed, In Evil In My Blood, In Take Me With You, In It's Going Down, |-|Season Two= In Est-ce que je commenci?, In If I Go Down, You're Going With Me, In A Father's Letter, In Criminal, In Devil's Daughter, In I'm A Beast, In You Can't Contain Me Forever, In I'll Hurt You Next, In Run Little Human, In End Signs, Personality Maverick is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around him passionately, and he has always had strong paternal instincts. He is described as highly intelligent and a very kind and gentle person, but sometimes he can be described as cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive and he is willing to kill anyone who would dare harm his daughter/niece. Powers and Abilities Maverick Chamberlain is an extremely powerful and gifted witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He easily wished the storm she conjured himself away with the wave of his hand. He flung Thomas across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. Weaknesess Maverick is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Maverick can be undone by powerful magic. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Maverick's baby sister and his only sister. At first he did not except her and even left Los Angeles and flew to Paris. Due to his time in Paris, he grew paranoid and couldn't sleep and he flew back to Los Angeles and was willing to protect her (with the exception of his mother) from anyone who would cause her harm. He fought for her rights and would do anything it took to make her safe. It was mentioned that he had an indescribable love for her even before she was born. Shortly after she was born Maverick couldn't stay away from her. He then Swore to his father that he would always protect her and love her no matter what. After his mother's death he was seen guarding the child with all his life and he even died for her (temporarily) and his spirit watches over her, and he finds peace. Rose Chamberlain Maverick loves his daughter. He would destroy those who ever harmed her. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better parent to her than his mother was to him. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Maverick's maternal older twin-brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their mother's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Maverick daggered Thomas and allowed Charlotte to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Thomas kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Name * The name Maverick is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Maverick is: When a nineteenth-century American named Maverick refused to brand his calves as other ranchers did; his name came to signify an independent man who avoids conformity. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Maverick is the 'Calm and Gentle' Twin. * Maverick's Birthday is in October * Thomas killed a majority of Maverick's girlfriends and probably for revenge * His astrological sign is Gemini. * He is Elizabeth's protector and he watched over her when he died. Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters